Angel of Darkness
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: It was 1987, Vampires rule a chaotic London, one innocent girl loses her old life but is given a chance at a new one, will she cope better? or will the stress of her new lifestyle eat her soul? first Hellsing fic, I own Kat, this is rated M for violence:


Angel of Darkness

~Rebirth~

I am a monster...

born from darkness...

created by darkness...

Thriving in darkness...

I have killed few

and slaughtered many...

but I want to change...

I want to live a new life...

I want to be me...

My name is Kat Rosetta and this is my story.

1987 London, Middlesbrough, 10 pm

"Kat, don't forget, stay in the light love!"

Mother called to me, I as usual disobeyed her, you'd think I would be more wise, living in a vampire infested country but what can I say, I was young, young and reckless, in a way that was a sin of my own...

"Oh relax mum! I will!"

I laughed as I went out, ready for an adventure, I liked to call my little detours 'adventures' because, like an adventure, I never knew what could happen, or would happen...

I guess...that was my first mistake...

I ran to the old hills, my favourite spot that I could be myself around, my crazy, half childish self. The real me...

"So nice tonight"

I sighed in content

"Yes...it is little girl"

A voice from above sounded, I jumped in fright as a man appeared, he was the local priest from town.

"Father Midori"

I said in disbelief, he was pronounced dead a week ago, unless...oh no...

I began to back away.

"It seems you caught on...too bad...you have to die now"

He muttered as he lunged at me, I hut him with my bag and ran to the house, the sun had gone down now, the Night Crawlers had came out, the Night Crawlers were what we called, rogue vampires, creature who hunt the weak and vulnerable...like me...

I reached my house, but a chill went through me...

"Mum? Petal? Kohana?"

I called out, I went to the living room and my bag fell out of my hand..

On the couch, drenched in blood was my mother...Kohana was decapitated and Petal...well...she was...I can't bring myself to say the words...her pale eyes bored into my terrified ones, this was a nightmare, a terrifying nightmare.

"I want to w-wake up please!"

I cried as the shadows of my house moved, my sister, Kohana opened her eyes and shrieked an inhumane screech, I covered my ears as she tackled me, her once beautiful skin was corrupt and dead, my eyes shed tears as I punched her off me, my mother lunged at me teeth ready to bite me.

"Mum! It's me! Kat! Your little kitty,MUM!"

I cried as she tried to bite my arm, I kicked her off and ran to my room, my sister Petal was waiting, smiling, though her smile was different, it was false, oh no...NOT HER TOO!

"Petal? Please...NOT HER!"

I wept as the fake Petal walked up to me, she smiled, her yellow dead teeth showing. I shoved her aside and ran to the attic, the safest place in the house, I grabbed the knife and dipped it in holy water, it was my only ally now...I decided, since I probably wouldn't be alive much longer...I'd pray...

"Our father thou art in heaven

Hallowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come

Thy will be done on earth

As it is in heaven

Give us this day our daily bread

And we forgive us our trespasses

as we forgive those

who trespass against us

And lead us not into temptation

but deliver us from evil

for thine kingdom come

and power and glory

forever and ever

Amen"

I opened my eyes and looked at the window, it was in the shape of a cross, my mother was a very holy person, unlike my dad and I...but still, I prayed...

"Someone...please help us...someone...help...me?"

I whimpered as I watched the shadows dance towards the attic stairs...

Meanwhile...

"Master, I sense something..."

Seras whispered

"What, Police girl?"

Alucard asked

"It's puppets, 6 of them and...then there's an unknown one..."

The girl replied to her master

"I see...then...shall we cleanse them of their sins?"

He smiled darkly to himself

"Yes..."

Seras replied

Back with me

The monsters had shattered the door, I sat shaking as they approached me, my sister Petal smiled.

"Relax, dear sister, soon...you will be like us..."

She said as she opened her mouth revealing fangs, I struggled.

"I don't want this...I WANT TO BE ME"

I cried as a deafening blast was heard, red covered my body and Petal fell lifeless to the floor, more blasts were heard and more blood was shed, I looked through scared eyes at the girl coming towards me, she asked me something that terrified me.

"Do you want to die?"

I had an accident as she raised the gun to my head, I did the only thing I could do...I begged for my life...

"Please, I want to live...I WANT TO LIVE"

I cried as the man in red came over

"Lower it Seras...she is pure..."

Alucard said, Seras obeyed and lowered her weapon, Alucard approached the terrified girl in front of him.

"Now...tell me...small child, do you want to live, the venom cursing through you will kill you but I can save you, but only if you agree, if not...well Seras will do the work for me...so again, do you want to live forever?"

I thought about this very carefully, the sacrifice I was making, the thing I was giving up...but then again...I was alone now, no parents or relatives...I took a gulp of air as I answered...

"Yes...I want to live forever..."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"When you awake...you will be reborn..."

and with that he bit into me and I fell asleep...

Well this is my first fic with Hellsing ^^'

It may not be too good considering I have only say 10 episodes he he he...

But err...

It won't be in first person for all chapters, only ones where she looks back or is regretting something and oh yeah, her age is revealed next chapter...

PLEASE R&R

IF YOU DO ILL CONTINUE MY TT FANFIC CAGED BIRDS CANNOT SING 2 :D

Ok byeeeeeeeee


End file.
